A liquid crystal display device comprises a back-light arrangement of a side type or a direct type, wherein the side type backlight module has the advantages of ultra thin and energy-saving while the direct type backlight module has the advantages of relatively outstanding image performance and more uniform luminance.
In the prior art direct type backlight module, the inter-connection between each of the strip lamps is achieved through a printed circuit board. Particularly, both ends of a strip lamp are welded to a printed circuit board, so as to achieve a serial or parallel connection between the strip lamps and a connection to a power supply.
However, such connection requires each strip lamp to be welded to the circuit board to achieve electrical connection therebetween, which is relatively complicated and inconvenient for replacing a single strip lamp.